Always Getting Over
by Adja
Summary: Post FBI internship. V's done with Piz. Logan took his chance to go win her back, but they ended up fighting because they don't know how to talk to the other. MaDi POV, they try to do something. LoVe ?obviously, still FLUFF
1. The More Things Change

Dick stretched his arms, leaning back against the couch. He let his controller fall on the floor and smiled with contentment. To say he was happy was a big word, but he was ok. He felt even good.

His life had always been surprising, especially those last years, but for once, this summer's surprises had been good ones. He'd spent his summer with a grieving Logan, trying to help him forget that Ronnie was away and not his girlfriend. But there had been something else that the friendship.

For the first time in what felt like centuries, he was involved with a girl. Dick Casablancas had a girlfriend. And not only for the class of saying it. He was with her because he didn't want to be elsewhere. Even if it didn't make much sense to him, his feelings were obvious and he couldn't deny them. What was surprising him was that they were returned.

"Where'd you go, sugar ?" he whined exaggeratedly. Mac got back from the little kitchen carrying two bottles of water. Oh, yeah, did i mention the girlfriend's Mac ? And that Dick isn't drunk 24/7 anymore ? That was one thing he was grateful for to her, she'd helped him dealing without it. But now he'd found himself with an other addiction.

Hardly was she in couching distance, when he grabbed her and pulled her gently on his lap, nuzzling in her hair. "You can't leave me that long." he whispered, threatening. Mac giggled and shifted to meet his lips for a quick kiss. She had set aside her doubts and guilt the first time she'd really seen those eyes. He was watching her with amazement, which was kinda new for her, but the thing that had convinced her, was what that precise look made her feel deep inside.

He brushed a few curls of her face and neck, and trailed feather light kisses along her jawline. She couldn't even understand how Dick could be so tender and nice, but he was. She sighed, really not because of boredom. He looked back at her. "You know, I still can't believe it." She was tempted to say 'me neither', but he might not be speaking about the same thing.

She pecked his nose. "What ?" His hand was rubbing her side gently. "How lucky I am to be with you now." She blushed, feeling her heart jump. He'd learned to be open about his feelings, with was still disturbing. And she didn't feel like she was that good, for anyone.

She ran her hand on his shoulder, big strong shoulder. "You just say that to get in my pants." He smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I got there already, didn't I ? I mean, You got to say the code word just once or each time ?" Mac chuckled and he pulled her closer, digging his face in her neck. "I say that 'cause that's what I feel."

She pulled away to look at him in the eye. He was smiling expectantly. "That's really scary, sometimes. But if one's gonna know, it's supposed to be you, right ?" She kissed him, a little harsher. He groaned against her mouth and squeezed her sides. They they parted, she was looking at him with slightly blurred eyes. "I know what you mean."

Closing his eyes, he pulled her against him to cuddle, convinced that the hard beat of his heart wasn't due to the fact that she was on his lap. She snuggled closer and sighed, her hand clutching at his wrinkled shirt. "It's sad that it can't be that way for anyone."

Mac let out a sad sound against his chest. "Couldn't we do anything for them ?" She mer Dick's eyes. "Where's Logan by the way ?" They were at the suite, and Logan had been out for most of the time, the entire week. "He's surfing to exhaustion." Dick said. "I know the trick, but it doesn't work that well when your thoughts are too painful."

He pulled Mac's chin toward him and caught her lips. "You know what ? You're right. We should do something." He slid his fingers down Mac's soft long hair, oh he liked it, and not only for the great ticklish feeling it give him when he was bare chest. "They're our friends. Do you have something in mind ?"

Mac shrugged. "I'm not for putting them back together, they will be the ones to make that choice, but we should try to cheer them up a little." She gave him a sad smile. "She had been so excited to come back so she would see him again." She shook her head. "They missed each other so bad, and they can't get it right."

Dick spoke. She was amazed, sometimes, because he was a smart guy, with deep thoughts that he now shared with her. As dumb as he pretended to be, he couldn't help his thoughts and feelings, and didn't try anymore. "For me, Logan and Ronnie are the perfect example of the phrase _'the more things change, the more they stay the same.'_"

They had been friends, then foes, then crushes, then foes again, then lovers, then tried to be friends. But in the end, they had always had the same feelings for the other. Maybe only stronger. Veronica wasn't able to laugh and smile without him smiling with her. And Logan just couldn't breath when he couldn't look forward to seeing her again.

Mac nodded against him. "It so sad, really."


	2. Let's Get Veronica

"S'open." Veronica mumbled, not moving from her bed. Mac pushed the door, wincing at the sad music, and stepped aside for Dick to enter. "We can come back later if you want."

Veronica sighed and sat up, sighing. "No guys, I'm fine. What's up ?" Mac pursed her lips and sat beside her friend, she really hated to see her like that, she gave her a hug, but Dick was the one to speak. "We came to check on you, see if you were ok." He sat by the other side of her. "Wallace isn't back yet, and we've got two sad friends. We decided to try and cheer them up." he said, placing a chiefly finger on the stereo and turning off the music.

This had been a nice song, but the room was filled with enough sadness. Veronica eyed him, she had never seen him that close without sarcasm involved. He was just being gentle, his hand patting her back slightly. She sniffed, pushing back tears. "Well, it's true I can use a little cheering up. It hasn't been so fun lately."

She got up, checking herself in the mirror. By the time she turned again, Dick's and Mac's hand had found each other. It reminded her of so much happy moments and made her ache. "I'm glad that you two are ok, though." Mac gave her the sweetest smile.

"We haven't understood everything Logan told us." Dick started. "You could bring us a little more light, if you want, only." Veronica sat in a comfy armchair. "Well.." she took a deep breath. "I wasn't even done unpacking, Logan was at my door." her eyes shone slightly. "He came to talk to me, he told me he wanted me back."

Dick and Mac exchanged a look, wondering how this could have turned into both of them moppy. "I was so happy to see him, I don't understand what happened. We started fighting, I don't even know why. I was angry at him because I had missed him so much and..." she pursed her lips, her voice breaking. "I'm pathetic."

Mac shook her head fiercely. "Not at all." she said, confident. "It's not our business to hack in your relationship, but we were thinking of getting you out of here, maybe tonight. Just the three of us ?" Veronica looked up, Dick smiled at her. "We even promise that we won't cuddle too much." She chuckled. "It's alright guys, you're so cute... i don't even get it, but you make me wanna smile."

They exchanged a look. "Well, that's good." Dick squeezed Mac's hand and it go, walking toward veronica. "You gave me a chance as a friend.." he got her up. "Then I wanna be worth this chance. Will you go out with us tonight ?" She wasn't feeling that party bound lately, but the look it their eyes got the best of her. "What kind of going out ?"

Mac jumped happily. "Don't worry about that. Just..." Dick grinned. "Put on your dancing shoes, Mars... you know the end. You'll see." Veronica grinned. "It's better when you don't slap my ass." He chuckled. "I can get someone else to do it, though... But my hands are only for this cute little Xbox genius over here." he smiled proudly, pulling Mac against him.

Veronica smiled. "Ahhh, young love. So cute. Ok, then. Where do I meet you ?"


	3. Oops

"Feels like it went ok." Dick stated. Mac nodded. "I think so. You're great when you want to, Dick. I can't believe you fought so hard to be an asshole for so long." he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well, I thought it was cool. I was stupid."

She leaned against him and smiled. She was happy Veronica had agreed to go out with them. She hoped tonight would bring back a smile on her face, even for a few hours. When they will be done with her, they might cheer up Logan, if they could get of hold of him someday.

Dick let his finger toy with Mac's hair. Last time Logan had been that down, he'd chained him with a girl, a little girl. This kid had done magic to him, but he couldn't get her back this time. One, he didn't even want to remember this stupid trip to Vegas, and his freaking _wedding_. And two, well... Logan had threatened to kill himself next time Dick had him as a baby sitter.

He grinned devilishly, fishing a cd off his pocket. "As soon as Logan gets back,.. I've got my plan." Mac looked up and frowned. "Is that... Veronica's cd ?" Dick smiled innocently. "You stole it from her !!" He chuckled. "Borrowed. She won't listen to that song one more time." Mac grinned.

"How did you do it ? I didn't see you. Even Veronica didn't !!" No doubt PI girl was good with watching, and no doubt she would have said something if she had seen Dick. She slapped his arm to prompt him to answer. He just scooped her up in his arms, laughing.

"Well, cutie, you're dating a ex bad boy you know..." He kissed her. "Oh, yeah... And there's that guy... Your buddy, on campus, Weevil, that you introduced to me properly the other day... We might have talked business together." Mac's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you two get along now." Dick faked being angry. "That pinhead kicked my ass at poker. Lost three hundred bucks." Mac laughed. "You guys are crazy playing for real money !" Dick put her down and she shook her head, walking further. "I can't believe that... I mean, when Veronica and I play with Parker, we use fake money. It's just a game."

Dick titled his head on the side, a doubt dawning on him. "Does it... bother you ? That I play with really money ?" She shrugged. "No... I mean, yes, but only for you. When you lose. Three hundred buck is pretty big for me." His wealthy status wasn't an issue between them, but that amount of money was still huge for her.

Dick stopped and held her shoulders. "I don't want this to be a problem for you. It can change if you want." She bit her lip, refraining the urge to smile. This was a serious conversation, but he was just so cute trying to win her every time a little more. She took his hands, freed of the cd, and pulled him closer, looking him in the eye. "You do what you want, Dick." she said, making she it took it the right way. "I don't want you to change for me, if it's not ok with you." She pecked his lips. "Turning into another to please someone is a mistake." Dick smiled and kissed her back.

She slid her arms around his waist, baffled to see how he could get her so hot anytime. With him she'd turned into a new Mac. A Mac that could be caught making out with her boyfriend almost in every place they were in when heat hit. Such as, right now, the Grand's corridor. His breath in her neck, between the soft kisses her placed on her skin, was rendering her crazy.

She whispered in his hair. "I want you to be yourself with me, it's fine, I just love the way you are." Which was _totally_ true. She loved the feelings he gave her. She loved his spontaneous moves toward her, like when he jumped her in the middle of a video game and tickled her until she was crying, then kiss her to make sure she would really die suffocating. She loved the way he had to make her laugh and feel so strong things for him. She loved his eyes, which weren't mean anymore, she loved his hair, she loved his body, this amazing nest against which she would snuggle every time she wanted, and that it was never enough for him. She loved that he made her feel loved... though she really didn't care how she felt toward her, given that it was affection, she didn't wanna bother with details such as... how do you love the other, or to you only like him, but how ??? It was great, that was all.

Dick froze in her neck, pulling away, looking like he had been hit by a bullet. "You... _love_ ?" Mac's inward rambling crumbled. Ok, she was in love with him. She knew it somehow. But slipping like that was big. Thing was, he didn't seem to mind. He was just baffled and watching her expectantly, trying to figure out if he had understood it right.

Her rosy cheeks, and her mouth dropped open clued him in. She bit her lip, unable to hide the shy smile forcing its way to her face. He was smiling, he was happy to hear that, so she didn't feel that bad. She met his eyes, smiling sheepishly. "Oops."


	4. Let's shake Logan

Logan came in the suite to find, no surprise there, Dick and Mac glued to each other on the couch. Before they could even say hi, he dropped his board on the floor and went to the shower.

Dick kissed Mac apologetically and rose, stomping quite angrily toward his bff's bedroom. He grabbed Logan by the surf suit and yanked it back in the living room, to sit his ass on the couch. Mac watched, puzzled, but didn't say a word. Logan looked up startled. Dick looked at him gently, but firmly.

"First, dude, I love you, you're my pal... but you could say hi." Logan was about to speak, but Dick cut him. "Forget that now. Second.. you're so pathetic right now, I feel like the Dickster has to do something." Logan tried to speak again, and Dick dropped beside him on the couch. "Look, Lo... I just... want you to listen to that. Could you do that ? I know you don't want to talk about Ronnie and I don't want to tell you off cause you're sad, so... just listen. Ok ?"

Mac frowned, but Logan nodded, suspicious. Dick got up and slid Veronica's cd in the player. Mac hadn't payed attention to the lyrics, so either Dick had, or he knew the song. She watched him come back and make her sit on his lap. He was looking at Logan, who listened to Angela Ammons' lyrics, getting more confused every minute.

"_Was I not enough stimulation  
Hit by a brake the other day  
Just when I thought that I'm okay  
You didn't like my conversation  
I can't come up with something new  
It doesn't really matter what I do  
So here's my observation  
You could never see it through my eyes  
And I'm too tired to try"_

"I don't get why you want me to listen to this cheesy song." Logan started, but Dick gave him a dark look and he shut up again. He understood Dick's intentions a little better hearing the chorus.  
_  
"So don't call and say your coming back for me  
Don't mean nothing  
I'm always getting over you  
And don't lie and say your over me  
Don't mean nothing  
I'm always getting over you"  
_  
He eyed Dick and Mac, seeing they were watching him, he looked away.  
_  
"Was it too much aggrevation  
Your telling me the way that I won't see  
And then I change my mind you disagree  
I used to be our inspiration  
You chase your mind you disappear  
And I know it's never over"_

It was the way it felt. They were never over. The fighting was never over. The pain was never over. But the loving wasn't either.  
_  
"So don't call and say your coming back for me  
Don't mean nothing  
I'm always getting over you  
And don't lie and say your over me  
Don't mean nothing  
I'm always getting over you"  
_  
Mac was playing nervously his Dick's sleeve. Maybe it wasn't the good idea. Logan was looking like he wanted to cry, or just to punch a wall until noting remained but a bloody fist and pain.  
_  
"Was I not enough stimulation  
Hit by a brake the other day  
Just when I thought that I'm okay  
You didn't like my conversation  
And I can't come up with something new  
It doesn't really matter what I do"  
_  
Logan let out a sad chuckle, sounding like a sob. It didn't really matter what Veronica did, he'd always be madly in love with her.

"_So don't call and say your coming back for me  
Don't mean nothing  
I'm always getting over you  
And don't lie and say your over me  
Don't mean nothing  
I'm always getting over you"  
_  
Dick sighed and got up, fishing back the cd he handed it to a teary eyed Logan and spat. "If you see Ronnie, you might give her back her cd. She's been listening to it over and over lately. Just so you know."

Mac felt sorry for Logan, but she trusted Dick, if he thought the electrical shock therapy would work, she'd let him try it. He led her to his bedroom and they almost didn't hear him whisper. "But what am I supposed to do ?"


	5. Depends On The Point Of View

Mac ran her hands on her naked body, pushing down the lather, humming slightly Always Getting Over You. She was taking a shower, because, well, Dick and her had gotten really hot and sweaty not so long ago. And she wanted to look presentable for tonight.

However, she knew she wasn't going to get ready soon when she felt hands sliding around her waist and Dick biting her shoulder playfully from behind. She chuckled and he joined him under the streaming hot water. "Hey, babe. I missed you."

She giggled, it had been two minutes. She faced him and ran her hands on his chest. There remained a few pinkish marks her nails had left recently. He grinned when she traced them with her fingers. "Did I hurt you ?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "You can't." he flicked a curl of wet hair off her face. "I like it when you're wild, I like it when you're shy." he kissed her, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry... I _love_ it." She blinked, afraid to be sure of what he'd meant. But when he smiled she felt her heartbeat soar.

He pulled her close, his chest all slippery and extremely hot with the cherry perfumed soap. "I love you too, Mac." She held him tighter, unable to speak out the storm inside. It felt wonderful, but really strong, she wasn't positive about being able to survive her chest exploding.

He lifted her chin and met her eyes. Water had glued his hair on his forehead and he was wincing to see her without getting shampoo in his eyes, but still, he was gorgeous. "I love you." he breathed out again. Her brain refused to process it, but her body kicked in motion and she kissed him passionately.

The best gift was him responding, his back hitting the wall and pulling her closer. Aw, shower making out never ended well... He kissed her nose and she chuckled. _Well, maybe it depends on the point of view._

Logan was pacing the suite, he'd gotten back just a minute ago, he'd felt the urge to go run to get out this sickening feeling that he had messed his chance with Veronica and her at the same time, again. He paused before Dick's door, hearing water running and his friends laugh happily.

He looked down, feeling like he was cut in three. One part of him, a small one, wanted to run away from Neptune, to never feel that way again, and never hurt the one he loved that much again. Another one, bigger, couldn't help being happy, his bff had found love and stability and wasn't grieving anymore. And he'd found it with another friend of his, who was now happy as well.

And the third one, the one that was creating a black hole of pain and sorrow inside his chest, wanted simply to run back in Veronica's arms. To kiss her, and to love her, like nothing had happened. Like he'd been dying to do every single freakin' day since the first time he'd kissed her... long long ago. Because when he felt down, thinking about her was still his first reflex.

He opened his cell, and dialed her number. Then he closed it. He bit his lip, and opened phone again, dialing another number.


	6. Dancing Shoes

Veronica was smiling, slightly maybe, but she was. Mac and Dick were talking quietly, perched on their stools, watching the scene over a couple of drinks, toying with each other's fingers. Veronica was dancing slowly, her arms draped around a strong neck. She was smiling and trusting, in his arms.

"I glad we ran into you." she said honestly. "You got this way of making me feel better, I don't know how you do that." A chuckle answered her. "Well, you know me, chica. I can't let a girl look sad... gotta do somethin'." Weevil answered with a wink.

She smiled at him, she was happy to have him. It wasn't the time when they exchanged favors and kept track of who owed who anymore. They were friends, close ones. He'd gotten over the fact that she was in love with 'Echolls' and that his little Mackie was all girly and spazzed out about the Casablancas elder.

Knowing all that had happened to each of them, he'd decided that... you take what you can get. He'd done that with Lilly, it was the only thing he'd learned from the Kane family. Be happy with what you have. And, he had to admit, being Veronica's friend like that, and knowing she was trusting him was more that enough for him to feel great.

"It's gonna be ok, V." he breathed out. She met his eyes, puzzled. "You two are going to make up. You're like magnets. You can't help loving each other. I don't give you long until it turns physical again." she grimaced at the image, but shrugged. "Only this time...and I mean it." he said. "If you screw up again, I mean, either of you, I won't care, I think I'll hit you both."

She chuckled. He was so angry that they couldn't be happy and back together. _I mean, if the only thing that can't get them as high is being together, so be it ! _He couldn't really understand why they couldn't be, since they obviously still loved each other.

Mac jumped when she felt Dick's tongue on her ear. "Hey !" He grinned at her. She smiled back, a question in her eyes. Dick squeezed her fingers slightly. "Well, since Ronnie seems ok for now, can we make out ?" She laughed, and leaned against him for a kiss. They jumped off their stools and went over to another table.

This one was lower, and surrounded by a plush couch, instead of stools. They set the drinks on the table and curled up against each other in the corner. Dick kissed Mac down her jawline and her neck, teasing her collar bone and went to her shoulder. When he kissed the strap her her top, his eyes widened and he pulled, staring at her.

"You put the blue bra on ?!" She smiled cockily at him. He toyed with the two straps on her shoulder and bit his bottom lip in restrain. He loved that bra. First, it was a gift from him, but she had chosen what she wanted and this special one. Second, well... it was really hot, and soft, and aw... She reached playfully for his inner thigh, knowing he was already aroused by the idea of stripping her to find _that _bra. He groaned. "Love, you're in trouble."


	7. Implying

"Ronnie, you wanna come up ?" Dick asked tentatively. She looked sheepish. "I don't... know. I guess I'm not ready yet." Mac placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We get it. See you soon. Call me ?" Veronica hugged her friend. "Sure." She smiled at the couple. "Mac, do you ever sleep at home ?" her friend blushed, Dick grinned. "Well, this is _my_ home, so technically, yeah."

She chuckled, putting back the helmet on, and watched them go away, then turned to Weevil. "This is still odd, but it's nice, don't you think ?" He smirked, remaining silent. "Yeah, I know... But hey... unexpected couple are the hottest,right." She grinned, raising her brow at him. "Or, should I say... the most _fabulous_ ?"

Weevil laughed at the Lilly reference. "You're right, chica. I should know." She smiled, straddling the bike. "Let's go, cool rider !"

"Dude, what's up ?!" Dick greeted, slamming Logan's back. He had been watching Weevil ride away. "Oh, nothing much..." he said quietly. "You guys had fun tonight ?" Mac nodded. "I just saw Veronica, she seemed ok." She pursed her lips. "She'd be better if you two we ok, though."

Dick shot her a look. "Didn't we say we wouldn't get involved in this ?" She smiled innocently. "I never said 'get back together', I implied making up, not making out." He grinned at her, boy, he knew why he found her so sexy sometimes. He gestured invitingly, walking toward his bedroom. "Well, I'm implying making out, you coming ?"

She joined him on his bed, and he pulled her on his lap. "Had a nice time ?" She smiled, sliding her arm around his neck. "Yes. And I think Veronica did too." She slid a finger on his nose. "Did you ?" He gave her a goofy smile. "Sure. You were there." She chuckled. "Well, I still can believe that. But it's cool."

He rested his head against her and they stayed silent for a while. "You think things are going to get better ?" she breathed out. Dick slid his fingers between hers. "I don't know, but look at us, it gives hope, right ? Things take time, but I think they will be ok. No matter what they decide." She met his eyes, moved. "You are such a great guy sometimes."

He chuckled. "That's because I just have a great girlfriend." he said, cupping her face and pulling her closer. He caught her lips and his heart jumped when she moaned. Gosh, she was so precious to him. He held her tight, feeling childish to cling to her like that. "Shit, I can never leave you !"


	8. Acting Big

Dick raised a brow when Logan came out of the balcony. He was having breakfast with Mac and was positive Logan had been yelling on the phone, ordering people around, before they even started eating.

"Low batt ?" he called out, as Logan stomped in the living room. He was expecting his friend to be mad, so he was surprised when he just gave him a high five and pecked Mac's cheek. He was really used to having her around, still, he had never greeted her that way, while sober.

She exchanged a puzzled look with Dick. "Alright, happy face, where did that come from ?" Logan drank directly from the gallon of milk and smiled. "oh, nothing... I just... have things to look forward to today."

Mac narrowed her eyes. "You're meeting Veronica ?" he grinned. "Not really. Maybe." Dick frowned. "Dude, spill !" He chuckled. "I just... did what you did to ..." he gestured toward Mac. "You know..."

Dick frowned. It was true he had used an unconventional way to get Mac to give him a change, a date. "What ? You're going to climb on her table at lunch and yell to the whole quad that you still love her ??" he winced. "I know now chicks don't really like _that _much attention." Mac swatted his arm playfully. Logan laughed.

"I know. She's gonna kill me. But, this would be a progress in our relationship, getting a reaction." Veronica had refused to pick up her phone since the fight. Dick stared. "You're gonna do it ? Really ?" Logan scoffed. "Not that... I'm not the jackass that walks on plates. Nope.." he smiled. "I just... followed your lead, acted big."

Mac and Dick stared after him as he entered his bedroom again to get dressed. "Ok, what just happened ?" Dick kissed her hand. "I'm not sure... but I think Logan just decided to try one of my signature moves : being obvious."

"That's horrible !!" Mac uttered, unable to get an frightening scene out of her mind. Dick chuckled. "You bet."


	9. Old Times' Sake

Veronica wandered into the mall, she had come here to go shopping, but she was not in the mood after all. She had found a cute dress, but she didn't feel that exited. Usually, when she went shopping, bought clothes, she looked forward to wear them. She imagined how and when and why. Like... at school, or on a date.

But lately, she had not so many things to look forward to. The semester started in only three weeks, and she wasn't going to go on a date any soon. The evening with Weevil, Dick and Mac had been great, but those two birds had to have time to fly together, and Weevil had work to do.

But she bought the dress anyway. Logan, back when the gang was complete, used to say that if you're not thirsty, you have to start drinking to get in the mood. Of course, he was a party boy. She bit her lip hard. _Don't think about Logan now, Veronica._

She stepped out of the shop and overheard a conversation. She followed the girl's stares, curiosity had always been her weak spot. "Is that an ad ? I don't see the point ?" "Yeah, me neither, it looks like a love letter." Shock tuned out the conversation, Veronica found herself staring at.. well, herself. There, in the middle of the mall, was a huge hoarding, sporting a screencapture from the limo-prom. There was her, and Logan. He was talking to her, if she remembered correctly, jugging by his hand held out, it was just after she'd punched his arm. He was telling her she was hot in her soccer shorts and socks.

The heads weren't on the board, but the picture was cut just under them. A text was written all over the picture, tears began to run down her cheeks as she stepped absently forward, reading.

"_You'll be angry at me for_ writing _that. A cheesy thing, just for both of us, like you don't want. It's nothing, it's not us. It's like those easy sentences, put together one after one._

_Take your time. Don't say no. Don't be mad at me. Look at what I'm doing for you. You treat me like a jerk. I don't mind. Look at what I'm doing for you._

_We fight. We make up. Sometimes, I can say it, you're really a pain in my... well. If I'm down, I try to be better. Doesn't matter who's right, who's wrong._

_Forgive me for _writing_ you that, but telling you I love you while screaming at you didn't seem right. If I'm what I am now, it's because of you. Now, stop crying come into my arms._

_I don't care. I don't give a damn. I don't give a shit. I don't give a toss, a fuck. Nothing matters. I don't have anything to sell, but anything to give. Look at what I'm doing for you._"

Veronica gulped, whipping her eyes to read the end. "I love you so much that I preferred writing, because seeing you the other day touched me too much and I wasn't able to say what I wanted.

I love you, and no matter what you do, even if you're _always getting over me_, I'll always come back to you."

She looked around, people were staring at her. At the girl crying in the middle of a parking lot. She picked up the bag she'd dropped on the floor and ran to her car.

She collapsed on the seat, shuddering. She ran a shaking hand on her neck and tried to breath slowly. She took a deep breath and decided to drive back home. She was positive on the fact that she wasn't dreaming, but she really wanted to wake up.

On her way, she saw dozens of hoardings like the one she'd seen. Logan had had those notices all over town. _Thank god we're the only ones to recognize that scene. _

When he opened the door, she met his eyes. Logan found himself watching the girl he loved crying in front of him. He cursed inwardly, that wasn't what he had aimed for, he didn't want to hurt her, again. He just wanted to let her know how much he loved her.

He stepped forward, and she threw herself in his arms. He held her tight against him, feeling helpless that she was still hurting because of him. She clutched at his shirt, sobbing quieter after a while.

He couldn't believe how perfectly she fitted against him. His hand on her waist, the other on her back. Her head on the small of his neck, her lips on his lips. Wait.. what ?

"Veronica, what are you doing ?" He pulled away, using all his will to do so. Veronica stared back at him, blankly, at first. Then, after a second or two, a faint smile spread on her face, under the wet trails. "What does it look like I'm doing, morron ?"

She kissed him again, and she chuckled. "I'm _not_ getting over you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The italic words are an approximate translation from Regarde, a frensh song by Kinito.


	10. Asshole vs Dummy

"Oh my God, Dick, look at that !!" Dick eyed Mac weirdly. "Why do you call me twice in the same sentence ? Do I go around saying _'Hey, Mac, Cindy, what's up ?'_ ?" She tapped his arm gently. "Dick, seriously, look up."

They both stared at the old time's sake picture. "That's not acting big. That's acting bigger." Dick statted, wondering when his bff had lost his mind. "Veronica is gonna freak out." Dick chuckled. "No, Mac, I don't think so. But, Sheriff Mars is." She turned to face him, eyes wide. "Oh, shit. Mr Mars !!"

---

"Sugar, your make up's flaking, you should clean this up. I don't want you to look sad." Logan whispered softly. Veronica nodded, whipping her eyes. They got up, heading for Logan's bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She watched herself in the mirror and smiled. Logan looked puzzled. "What ?" She met his eyes. "I love you too. But you know that." he pulled her in his arms. "And you knew I did already." She snuggled into him and sighed. "No more fighting ?"

He pulled away, smiling. "No more. And I promise, though I still care about you more than anything, Detective Mars will have room to investigate." She chuckled. "Alright. Then I won't be the jealous girlfriend anymore." he grinned at her. "Not even a little ?"

She giggled. "Asshole." He kissed her with passion, leading her back on the couch again. "We should set some rules about insults too." Veronica opened her mouth to speak but burst into laugh instead. "What ?"

She shook her head. "No, really. I hang out with Dick and Mac too much. I was about to tell you you were the cutest asshole I've ever seen, but it's just... wrong." He laughed, spinning her around and pulling her on his lap. "Come here, dummy, kiss me."

And so she did. "Well, looks like the love letter campaign worked like a charm." Dick stated, stepping in the room. Veronica jumped and stared at him and Mac. "Oh, guys ! Please, don't scare me like that again, I think I've had my fill of emotions today."

Dick dropped on a chair in front of them, pulling Mac off balance with him. "Well, then... you oughtta stay here tonight... Give your dad enough time to forget about those posters." Veronica and Logan's eyes widened. "Oh my god, dad !!"


	11. BackUp rocks

"Oh, Mackie... how can you do that to me ?!!" Dick whined. Mac chuckled, keeping the pace. He groaned and gripped the sheets. "I can't... just... let me touch you." he begged, reaching out for her.

She gave in, not really reluctant. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her hungrily. "You're in so much trouble, Love." She giggled quietly and bit his lip. "Give me it, then." Her rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. He ghosted over her lips playfully a few times, while caressing her in her week spots.

It wasn't playful anymore as soon as he entered her. He felt like his heart was going to explode when he pushed himself inside. Kissing her breasts, he felt hers beat wildly as well. He made love to her, sending her overboard with him. He came shuddering, whispering sweet nothings to her ear, things he'd never thought he'd say, nor think.

They let time fly, glued to each other, kissing softly and enjoying the afterglow. Dick drew circles on her skin, rubbing her stomach and nuzzling in her neck. They hadn't hardly had enough when they heard Logan and Veronica come back.

Dick opened his door, holding the bed sheets around his waist. "Hey, how did it go ?" Veronica winced and hid her face. "Erm, before that, could you get dressed ?" He chuckled. "Come on, Ronnie, you're used to see me walk around naked." "No naked, Dick. In your underwear. It's already enough disturbing as it is."

He shrugged. Him and Mac got back a few minutes later. She was wearing her jeans and Dick's shirt, and he had new clothes on. "So... you seem alive." he noted, patting Logan's back.

"Well, BackUp loves me." he uttered. Veronica grinned. Mac looked at her expectantly. "He isn't mad ?"

They exchanged a look and chuckled. Veronica grimaced. "Basically, he scoffed at us."


	12. Surprise Me

Dick squeezed Mac's fingers. "So... he stayed with the Max/Mac thing, right ?" She nodded. "Yeah, we got post cards, but we didn't have any address to write back." They were pacing in the airport hall. Logan sighed. "Oh, yeah... and he thought Veronica was still with his roomate Piz, too."

Veronica bit her lip. "Poor Wallace. I hope he's not gonna be mad at me." Mac raised a brow, siting down. "Why ?" Veronica shrugged, snuggling next to Logan. "Well, I don't know. Piz and I are still friends, but they were close. Maybe he'll feel betrayed." "Or, he's gonna face the truth." Dick cut.

Veronica eyed him. "What ? You and Logan don't make sense without the other !" he trailed off. He had been about to say that it would be as absurd as seeing Veronica without Lilly or him without his brother. But, things change, don't they ? He decided that, _this_ wouldn't.

"Look. Wallace loves you. _As a friend..._" he added, with a pointed look for Logan. "He'll understand. He might not be thrilled, but he'll get over it." He pulled Mac on his lap again, something they did often. "I mean, remember when you heard about me and Mac... But you accepted it."

She nodded. "Who would have thought Dick Casablancas could quell some fears of mine." He smiled. "Well, I'm great that way." Mac tugged at his shelve. "Shut up."

Seeing Dick and Mac kiss, Logan winced and turned back his attention to Veronica. "Well, now that Dick reassured you, maybe I can give you some courage." She smiled against his lips. "Ok, lover. Give me sugar." He groaned at his nickname but forgot about it quickly.

"Dick..." Mac whispered, struggling with herself as Dick was nibbing at her neck. "We're in a public place." He whined and caught back her lips, chuckling when she let him in. Beside them, the other couple were just flirting gently and whispering between kisses.

They heard a loud thump, like suitcases dropping on the floor. "When I said surprise me, talking about the welcome committee, I really didn't think about that." They all parted to see a stunned, sun tanned -yes, he can be more- Wallace staring at them. The girls rushed to hug him and covered his cheeks in kisses.

Logan gave him and quick hug and patted his back. "Dude, that's good to see you again." Wallace looked over to Dick, bitting his lip awkwardly. Dick met his eyes, unsure of what the guy thought of him, but willing to be the good guy now. He held out his hand to him. "Hey, man, how's Africa ?"

Wallace chuckled, shaking his head, and took Dick's offered hand. "Definitely less surprising than our good old Neptune." They laughed happily, and Wallace stared in confusion when the other boys picked up his luggage. Veronica shrugged at him and slid her arm under his. "Be cool, soda pop."

They walked out of the airport to Dick's truck. Wallace watched Logan giving Veronica a light kiss before helping her in the truck. He shook his head helplessly when he met Mac's eyes, just before Dick's hand slid on her waist from behind and he placed a kiss on her hair. "Lady." he let his girlfriend in.

During the ride, hands automatically found each other in the car. Wallace exchanged a look with Dick, which was on Mac's other side in the back seat. "Guys... I think I missed out on some stuff... would you mind filling me in before I faint ?"

Eventually, he couldn't help laughing with the others.


End file.
